


Three Rules

by helplessly_nonstop



Category: NXT, WWE, World Wrestling
Genre: Aleister Black smut, Angst, Choking, F/M, Fluff, Here we go!, NXT - Freeform, Smut, i’d say I’m sorry but we all know I’m not!, mafia, nxt smut, whoops, wwe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplessly_nonstop/pseuds/helplessly_nonstop
Summary: This is for my Winter Time Challenge! Normally I’d post on Dumblr, but since it’s so long and I don’t feel like fighting with the desktop version on a phone, I figured I’d post to here! This is a Mafia/ Bodyguard! Aleister fic and it’s very long.





	Three Rules

For years, I had been running from my past, trying to avoid the inevitable. I guess paying off debts that you didn’t acquire yourself could be a pain in the ass. My parents were drug mules for the Mafia and when my mother discovered that she was pregnant with me, she and my father knew what they had to do: escape the Mafia without their knowledge of my existence.

However, my father decided that he needed to take a huge risk in order for them to make it on their own without the help of murderers and drug traffickers: he stole twelve millions dollars. And with that money in hand, they moved halfway across the world to the States, where I was born and raised. However, that did not deter the Mafia for searching for their missing drug mules and their stolen cash.

Eventually, at the ripe of sixteen, my parents’ fate had caught up to them and they decided that it was time for them to explain what was going on. That conversation did not go as well as they thought, especially when someone began slamming their fist into our front door, screaming for us to open the door.

“ _Mom_ , _I_ _don’t understand! What’s going on!?” I demanded as my mom dragged me out of the house, handing me a large backpack. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed out,”It’s all in the backpack, sweetheart! Now go! Run!”_

She was right. She and my dad left an entire notebook dedicated to what happened led up to these events and they confided in me that even if they were dead, that their former employers would hunt me to the ends of the Earth. And so began my quest for a new life, Mafia free. Once I turned eighteen, I changed my name and Social Security number, got new legal documents and a few years passed. But really, can you ever outrun your past?

“Oi, Sugar, are ya sure that the Pipsqueak can take this?” Marty Scurll, one of the men in my battalion, asked, lifting his tightly clenched fists. I gave an unimpressed look and replied,”If you’re too chicken shit to hit the poor kid, Pigeon, I’d be happy to take your place.”

“C’mon man, don’t make Sugar get up! They’ll kick my ass worse than you could ever dream of!” Adam Cole whined, rolling his eyes. He was one of the newest of our sector and while he was built, he still needed to prove his worth for this battalion. My comrades had this thing about calling me Sugar because I was “anything but sweet.” Their words, not mine. We all had different code names but since we were special ops, we often carried our names off the battlefield.

We were currently stationed in the Netherlands and it had been one of the easiest tours that I had participated in, minus a small problem that we encountered a few months ago. Luckily, English was a second language for most citizens and even if a person didn’t speak my native tongue, I luckily knew how to speak theirs.

“Hey, Sugar! Got a couple strangers approaching the borderline.” Naomi, my right hand woman and one of the best sharpshooters, called down to me. I snapped my head up and clicked my fingers at Scurll and Cole, announcing, ”Man your battle stations.  I don’t want anything slipping through the cracks.” 

The two rushed to gather the rest of their companions and get to their positions as I climbed up the ladder leaning against the cement wall. Naomi pulled me up the rest of the way and I gave a questioning glance to her, only to receive a shrug. I stared down at the small group of people approaching the wall then shouted down at them,”Halt! State your business!” 

Dark eyes narrowed at me and the man leading the pack replied,”British Interpol! Are you-“ 

“Toss up your badges and then we’ll answer your questions.” I snapped, crossing my arms. Naomi clicked her tongue disapprovingly but I merely shrugged in response. It was a fifteen foot wall and I couldn’t wait to see what these people would do. 

Three badges came flying at my head and I caught one, Naomi snagged the second, and poor, unsuspecting Adam who was climbing up the wall got smacked in the face by the third. 

I investigated the detail of the badges then gave a swift nod, ordering,”Let these guys in.” I climbed down to meet the three Interpol agents then shook their hands, stating,”Just call me Sugar. Everyone else does here.” 

“So you are them. Great. Listen, is there any place that we can talk? Privately?” Dean Ambrose, the blond and the tallest questioned. I pursed my lips and shot a glance over to Sonya, who was looming over my shoulder, then she nodded in understanding, backing away to meet Liv at the dining hall. 

“Yeah, just follow me.” I entered my separate room in the bunker and settled on my bed as I said, ”Well, what kind of fuckery have you three brought to my little squadron?” 

“The Mafia has officially put a hit out on you. Your CO has ordered you under protective custody.” Roman answered, crossing his arms. I bit down on my bottom lip, knowing that they weren’t lying, then I mumbled,”Fantastic. Does that mean that you guys are my protective custody?”

“Not quite. We’re just the delivery boys. Aleister Black is the man you’re going to be stuck with until this thing blows over.” The third man, Seth, stated, giving a shrug. I gave a quick glance out of the window, staring at my friends, then asked quietly, “And what of my battalion?” 

“We’ll keep a close eye on them. We don’t want casualties on our side.” Dean answered, flicking his lighter. It was obvious that he was an ex-smoker, the way that he played with the flame. 

“You want a cig? I keep them in case I’m feeling extremely anxious.” I offered, opening my pack then held them out. His fingers twitched and he gave a slow shake of his head. He had quit recently and it showed too. 

“Alright, I respect that.”I flicked the pack lid shut and tossed it back on my bed before I asked, “Does that mean that I need to pack?”

“Yes, it does. You leave in the next forty five minutes.” The time slipped past and luckily, I was familiar with quick packing. Dean entered the bunker and gave a quick knock, stating,”Time to go. We’ve briefed your squad and they understand fully.” I gave a small nod and lifted my bags, only for Rollins to scoop them from my hands, almost dancing to their SUV. 

I raised an eyebrow at Roman who shrugged in return as he informed me,”That’s just Rollins for you.” I gave brief goodbyes to my comrades then joined Seth in the back seat, with Dean driving and Roman riding shotgun. 

“So how long have you guys been partners?” I asked, curling into myself in instinct. Dean’s blue eyes flickered up to meet mine in the rear view mirror and Roman answered my question,”Seven years.” I hummed at his response then Ambrose clicked a button on the dash, sending music flooding through the vehicle, and I couldn’t be more grateful for that. 

We settled into sweet silence and when someone would know a song, they would begin humming along, occasionally singing underneath their breath. We finally arrived at the airport and I gave an inquisitive glance to the three men then Seth hopped out, popping the truck to grab my bags. 

“Where exactly am I supposed to be going?” I asked as Roman, Seth, and I entered the airport while Dean parked the SUV. The man set my bags  and rang the small bell setting on the check in desk as Reigns answered, “Black is sending you back with us to the States. We’re drawing out the Mafia, hoping to slip them up. Once we get back to Florida, you’ll be handed over to him and we’ll return to Britain.” 

“And, uh, how long is this flight exactly? I asked, anxiety filling my veins. 

“Fourteen hours and that’s without the layovers,” Dean answered, leaning against the counter, “Why, don’t do so hot flying, Sugar?” I let out a nervous laugh and answered,”Yeah, I guess you could say that.” 

“Great, we’ve got another Ambrose. Rollins, you still got that thing?” Seth shook a small bag and Roman gave an approving nod before handing over his phone to let the attendant scan the ticket information. I bit my bottom lip and asked,”What class are we flying in?” 

“First. Perks of it being an emergency situation, sorry for your problem. That and Dean doesn’t do well with being stuck with someone that he doesn’t know. Tends to get a bit fidgety.” Seth informed me, passing my my carry on bag. I gave a small, understanding nod then we headed to security where Roman was pulled out for a random pat down. 

“Do we have a problem here, sir?” Rollins asked politely, placing a hand on Ambrose’s chest to keep his partner at bay as the security guard called for assistance. 

“We think that your buddy might be carrying.” Roman rolled his eyes and said calmly,”I’m going to reach into my jacket pocket and pull out my badge.” The guard watched with anxious eyes then visibly relaxed as Roman flashed his badge and stated,”Agent Roman Reigns with Interpol. These are my partners and this person is in protection. Sorry for the scare but can we get past now?” 

Luckily we boarded the plane with no other complications and I claimed the seat beside Ambrose, who, thankfully, took the window seat. Standard procedure took place and finally, we were in the air. But still, my nerves wouldn’t settle. 

About two hours into the flight is when Dean finally snapped and lost his shit,”Rollins, hand me that bag.” Seth passed it to Reigns, who in turn, tossed it across the aisle and the man beside me snagged the handle with two fingers. 

I watched, confused, as he pulled out a container of gummy bears, giving it a small shake, before he passed it to me then stated,”Here, this should keep your jumpy ass calm for a while.” 

“Wait, what are these anyway?” I asked, giving a gummy a squeeze between my fingers to investigate it. Seth gave a small grin and said, ”Don’t worry, antsy pants, they’re legal.” My mouth twitched with my uncertainty then Dean rolled his eyes and said,”Here, I’ll even eat one since you don’t trust me.” He popped one into his mouth and murmured,”Yum, lemon. Now, eat one.” 

I chose a blue one and after the blueberry flavor faded, a faint after taste hit me and I waved the stewardess down for something to drink. 

“What can I get for you?” Before I could answer, Ambrose waved a hand and answered,”Two Cokes.” She gave a swift nod then handed my comrade and I a bottle each before returning to her seat up front. 

“Give your little gummy friend about twenty minutes to kick in and you’ll sleep until we reach New York.” Ambrose informed me after he finished off his drink. I raised an eyebrow, taking a swig of my own pop, then stated,”You sound like you speak from experience.” He gave a laugh and replied,”Yeah, something like that.” Ambrose pulled a blanket from his carryon and tucked it underneath his head as a pillow, staring out the window. 

Luckily, the Interpol agent was right and my nerves calmed to where I was able to sleep until Reigns woke me up, announcing that we had hit one of our two layovers. The four hours passed swiftly and I watched as the snow settled into the pile that the plow pushed it into then Reigns tugged on my arm, stating,”Time to get back on, Sugar.” 

I gave an annoyed sigh and stood, rejoining the trio of men at the departure gate. This time, I was seated next to Rollins and he was thankfully, yet dreadfully more chatty. At one moment, I guess my face had given away a secret emotion that I was feeling because Seth turned away to face the window, tucking his headphones into his ears. Guilt flooded my body and I plucked a headphone out then placed it in my own ear. To my delight, he was listening to Pierce the Veil, a band that I had been listening to since they hit the scene. For the rest of our flight to Atlanta, which was our next layover, we chatted about our love for punk bands and the meanings behind their lyrics. 

We finally arrived at Florida and the three men led me off the plane, their eyes scanning for the man taking me into protective custody. 

I scanned the many people holding a sign then paused when I noticed one man was holding up a sign that read,”Sugar.” I nudged Ambrose and questioned,”Is that him there?” He turned then grinned at the sight of the man before cheering, ”Black!” We joined Black and I took in all the details that stuck out to me. 

The first was his eyes: they were a fierce blue, something that showed determination, all narrowed in a no nonsense manner. Then I noticed the beard, neatly trimmed and kept,with a lip piercing sticking out. His hair was  long, shaved on the sides then I noticed what he was wearing: a dark suit with tattoos peeking out the sleeves. Dear god, my bodyguard was hot. 

“Are you done checking me out, or would you like a few more moments?” Black questioned, snapping me from my trance. He had the smallest of accents then it clicked in my head: he was from the Netherlands. I let out a small squeak of a sorry then he gave a small sigh, taking my suitcase from my hand, and he said,”Thank you, men. I will see you in a week.” I exchanged goodbyes and phone numbers with the three men that I made friends with then scurried to keep up with Aleister, who was already heading out the airport doors. 

“Listen, I’m sorry about that back there.” I informed him after we placed my luggage into the trunk of his black Kia Optima. He flickered his eyes towards me as he started the car then he stated, “I have three rules and listen to them closely. One, don’t disobey my orders. Two, stay with me at all times unless I tell you otherwise. And three, don’t fall in love with me and I won’t do the same.” 

“Well I’m here to say that I won’t break any of those rules.” I muttered, staring out of the window. 

In between the jet lag and my pure exhaustion, I decided to take a brief nap until we arrived at wherever we were heading. When I woke up, however, I was in a room covered up with a soft blanket. I wrapped the blanket over my shoulders and exited the bedroom in search of Aleister. 

“Black?” I called out as I entered the kitchen. As I rounded the corner, a note on the fridge caught my eye,’Went to the store, keep the doors locked, I have a key. Please don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” 

“Even in note form, he has a cold persona. Well, at least he said please.” I muttered, opening up the fridge to see if there was anything inside to drink. Unfortunately there was nothing but milk, so I went in search of hot chocolate mix. Surely he would have some here since it was winter time. 

Thankfully he did have some so I boiled some milk and mixed in the chocolatey goodness before spooning the drink into a mug. I settled on the far left end of the sectional couch and gave a sigh as I began flipping through Hulu in search of something to watch. Eventually I chose Disappeared and waited for my bodyguard to arrive, hopefully with food. I was starving. 

The sound of the lock turning and the door opening is what caught my attention away from the current episode I was engorged in and I turned to see Aleister enter the house with his arms full of groceries. 

“I can help you.” I offered, coming to a stand. He shook his head then set the items on the table before he started to put away the cold stuff. 

For the next couple weeks, he remained quiet, only talking to me when he absolutely had to. But one night changed our entire relationship. 

We were sitting across from one another on the couch when his head jerked up towards the stairs, eyes narrowed. 

“Get under the table and pull the rug back. Underneath there is a small room. Close the door and the rug will return to its spot. Don’t make a sound and don’t move.”he ordered, pulling a gun from the underneath of the coffee table. I scurried to my place and listened to my thundering heartbeat as the house went silent. Then I heard it: the familiar sound of gunfire. I bit my bottom lip and waited for about ten minutes until someone opened the door to my hidey hole. 

“Oh good, you can listen.” Aleister rumbled, helping me out of the room. He hugged me briefly then turned his attention to the pool of blood in the hallway, which was luckily hardwood floor. His mouth twitched to the side then he pulled a mop and bucket, beginning to clean up the mess. I pulled out the dish soap and a bowl before mixing cold water with the detergent then began cleaning the blood up. 

“What are you doing?” Aleister asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I glanced up from where I was kneeling and answered,”Helping you clean. Now shut up and keep mopping.” From that day on, our relationship changed from one of a professional matter to a more personal one. 

“Black?” I asked as he entered the living room from his room. He turned to look at me and frowned when he saw that I was huddled underneath a blanket with a box of tissues curled up with me. He pressed the back of his hand to my forehead then muttered,”Please tell me that you’re not getting fucking sick on me?” I sneezed in reply and he let out a groan before hopping over the back of the couch then cuddled up to me. 

“If your fever doesn’t break by morning, I’m calling a doctor friend of mine.”he warned me as I laid my head on his chest. I let out a small groan then whined,”I’m fine, just a small cold.” His blue eyes narrowed at my insistence then he pressed his lips to my forehead, causing my cheeks to catch fire. 

“You’re running fever, can’t stop coughing, and there’s a pile of tissues on the floor beside you. You’re sick so shush up and watch this show. What’s this about anyway?” I explained that Disappeared was a collection of episodes about people who had gone missing all across the United States through recent years. He let out a small sigh but didn’t reply; instead, he pulled me a little closer and continued watching. 

By the time morning rolled around, I was ten times worse, now throwing up everything that I had ate for the last couple hours. Aleister gave a sigh and a shake of his head before disappearing out of the bedroom to make a call. After he returned, he helped me into bed and stated,”Don’t move. Doc will be here in the next couple minutes.” Thankfully he was right and someone began knocking on the front door not but fifteen minutes later. He brushed my hair out of my face then left me alone long enough to let in his doctor friend. 

“Hey, thank you for doing this for me.” Aleister said as he and another man came into the room. His friend, the doctor, was about the same height as Corey, with hair closely shaven to the scalp and I could see that he had tattoos peeking out. His friend laid his bag on the floor beside my bed then said in a soft tone,”I’m Baron, pleasure.” My eyes narrowed as I attempted to decipher how he had met my brooding bodyguard when Aleister informed me,”Old friends. I figured I’d save you from hurting that pretty little head.”

I balled my hands into loose fists since it hurt to move my body then muttered,”I may be sick but I will still kick your ass.” Black gave me a smirk then pushed my hands down as he replied,”Good, you’re still a sassy little thing. Now please relax and let Baron do his thing.” He did a regular check up and when he was finished with his examine, he stated,”It looks like you have the stomach flu and a small case of bronchitis. Take it easy for the next couple days, don’t go out in the rain, it’ll only make it worse.” 

The doc turned to face his friend then ordered, ”Plenty of fluids, little to no moving, and limit the caffeine. I know a coffee junkie when I see one.” I nodded in agreement and Aleister showed Baron to the door before returning with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. 

“I feel like I’m five, being spoon fed by my mother.” I grumbled after taking another sip of the soup. He pursed his lips then offered,”I could always let you fend for yourself, make you do everything.” 

“I take it back, thank you, Black.” He paused for a moment, just staring at me, before he replied, ”Aleister. Just call me Aleister, alright,katje?” I looked up at him in surprise for the use of an endearment then nodded slowly, answering,”Yeah, okay. I can do that.” 

Within four days, my flu and bronchitis flew my body and allowed my immune system to clean away all of the ickiness that might have been left behind. I stared at the shirtless Aleister in my bed and wondered who in my past life did I piss off in order to get this hot of a bodyguard in bed, even though I couldn’t touch him. I brushed his hair out of his face then gave him a small kiss on the cheek before walking downstairs to start making brunch for both Aleister and I.

I plugged in my headphones and began to dance to the first song that came through the miniature speakers as I started whisking eggs together. I completed Aleister’s omelet and just as I poured the next egg mixture into the skillet, a tattooed arm surrounded my waist and another pulled down on my headphones, yanking them from my ears. 

“I thought I told you to stay with me at all times. You broke a rule.” Aleister rumbled, his beard rubbing deliciously against my neck. I bit my lip and looked over my shoulder before asking, “What are you going to do, spank me for it?” He paused then slinked away to sit on the counter across from me, his lips twitching once again. I handed him the plate then instructed,”Biscuits just got done and sausage links are in the microwave staying hot. Make your plate.” He did as I said then settled at the bar, continuing to watch me as I finished my own brunch. 

I claimed the seat beside him then opened the jar of salsa, spreading it across the top of my cheddar cheese and turkey omelet. He gave me a questioning look so I jabbed my fork in his direction and ordered, “Don’t knock it till you try it.” He rolled his eyes and continued to eat his own breakfast until I offered up a bite of mine. 

“If this is secretly poisoned and you’re trying to kill the both of us, let me tell you this now. I will kick your ass in the afterlife.”he warned before eating the bite. I watched with amused eyes as he let out a delighted groan and he murmured,”God, this is fucking awesome. Hand over the salsa, katje.” I slid it across the bar to him and continued to eat my food. 

We finished breakfast in silence then Aleister’s phone began ringing, the name,”Shield” flashing across the screen. I raised an eyebrow and he answered the FaceTime, Seth, Roman, and Dean coming into focus. 

“Guys? What’s wrong?” I asked before Aleister could inquire their calling. It was obviously not a social call, because they’d call me for that purpose. And judging by the intensity of their expressions, I knew something was going wrong. 

“Black, you and Sugar need to get out of that house now! We just got intel that they’re sending in Riccochet for you. Be there in five.” Dean rushed out, half of the audio cutting out. With a swift nod, Aleister ended the call and hurried to the front door, locking the many bolts as I yanked on my slippers then he ordered,”Reach under the counter and hand me those two guns. This shit is about to get ugly, so I’m going to need you to hide, alright, katje?” 

“I-I, don’t know!” He squeezed my face in between his hands then snapped,”Pull yourself together and stay with me on this. Open the kitchen cabinet and slip inside. There’s a false back to it, it’ll lead outside to a small shelter. You’ll hear a series of six knocks, a pause between every two. Open it then. Go now.” I paused at the cabinet and Aleister gave an annoyed sigh, gripping my jaw as he ordered,”Be good for me and go.” I nodded slowly and entered where I was instructed to go, sneaking into the small shed. 

I waited with my heart jumping in my chest then finally, heard the knocks come through. I peeked the door open slightly and Dean pulled it open, ordering,”We’ve got to go now. Black has been compromised.” 

“What?! You can’t leave him there by himself!” I protested, beginning to turn back to help Aleister.

Someone stepped in front of me and I realized that it wasn’t Dean. It was a short man, shorter than Corey, with his hair close shaven to his head. He slapped me across the face with the gun in his hand and Ambrose slammed into him, kicking him in the ribs before he snatched me up into a fireman’s carry, taking me out to the SUV where Seth and Roman was waiting for us. I settled beside Ambrose, allowing my head to lean against the window then I heard Seth ask faintly,”You really think Riccochet will kill Corey?” 

Roman smacked his partner’s chest when I let out a soft whimper. Dean squeezed my knee in comfort then informed me,”It’ll all be okay, Sugar.” I fell into the uncomfortable silence until we arrived at a medium sized building with two armed guards outside. I turned to face Dean who nodded in encouragement, the four of us entering the building. A man and woman greeted us at the door and she asked, ”What of Black?” 

“No sure. He sent us away with Sugar here.” The woman ushered me into a room with a small bed and offered,”You’re welcome to take a nap, my dear.” She was British, with dark hair and pale skin. I was in no shape to sleep however. 

For the next week, I was unable to sleep. Dean, at one point, forced two gummy bears down my throat so I could sleep for a measly four hours. It was hard. Even though I had only known Aleister for about two months, I couldn’t help but slip into my bout of depression. 

But then, the British woman, who’s name I learned was Paige, entered and said,”I think you’re going to want to see this.” I lifted my head and muttered, ”I'll pass.” She widened the door further open and someone else entered as I turned back to the wall. 

“Katje.” My head jerked up at the sound of his voice and I sat up slowly when she shut the door, staring at him. With his scruff growing out some more, his blue eyes seemed brighter and he wore a tank top and black skinny jeans. I stared at him and whispered,”Aleister?” He grinned at me and I finally snapped from my funk. 

“Aleister,”I shouted, slamming into him with a hug, “Oh my fucking God, I thought they had killed you! Are you okay, are you hurt?” He cupped my face and tilted my head back, running his thumb gently over my bruised cheek, then he murmured,”I am so fucking sorry that you were hurt.” 

“No, no, stop, it’s not your fault. I’m just so glad you’re alive. God!” I whimpered, squeezing him tighter. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer with a small sigh. And that’s what I felt it. 

With a nervous laugh, I asked,”Is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?” He backed away, releasing me, then pulled a Glock from his pocket. But the bulge in the front of his pants didn’t disappear. 

“You, uh, you’re hard.” He licked his lips, unloading the gun, then placed it on the table and replied, “What do you expect me to be? I haven’t seen you for a week, katje.” I licked my lips in response and I said,”If we do this, I’ll actually break rule number three.” He smirked at me, pulling me closer, then asked,”Are you saying that you’re in love with me, katje?” 

“Yes, I am, Black.” He yanked me closer and ran his thumb along the waistband of my leggings then murmured,”It’ll be a shame. I usually don’t break one of my own rules.” I wrapped my arms around his neck then pulled him closer as I whispered,”It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone that the big, bad Aleister Black gave into little ole me and fell in love.” 

He hummed at my statement then pressed a soft kiss to the underside of my jaw as he replied softly, “I don’t know. Knowing that you're both sweet and kickass makes it a little easier to admit that I’m in love with you.” I shivered at the first brush of his beard and I could feel his grin as he asked,”Oh, is my katje sensitive? This is going to be so much fun.” I bit my bottom lip and informed him,”If you tickle me at all, I swear to God that I will kill you.” 

He laughed and walked me backwards so we could lay on the bed then he replied,”Don’t worry, I’ll only use it against you every day. Now, how about a proper kiss?”

“After you lose the shirt. I just need-“ He brought me into a tender kiss, tongue working my lips apart gingerly, then murmured,”Shh, don’t think. Just feel.” He slipped his hand up my shirt and let out a soft groan when he realized that I wasn’t wearing a bra, then tweaked my nipple with cold fingers. I let out a squeak and he laughed, pulling away to remove his shirt and my own. 

“What a sweet thing you are. Can I take these off too?”he questioned, tugging downwards on my leggings’ waistband. I gave him the nod to go ahead and he gave me another kiss as maybe a thank you, then I pressed my hand gingerly against his cock, earning a moan from him. 

“So you’re gonna tease me, katje? I don’t think so.” He clasped my wrists into his hand and lifted them above my head, placing miscellaneous hickeys along my breasts, neck, and collarbone. I tangled my leg around his waist then pulled him close, urging him on,”C’mon, Black, don’t be a bitch. Do something other than a bit of heavy petting.” Aleister bit his bottom lip and his free hand shot upwards, pressing down on my throat as he snarled,”Don’t fucking push me.” 

I grinned in response then it clicked in his head, the realization of what I wanted hitting hard. He licked his lips and asked,”Are you sure?” I gave a nod then murmured,”Do it. I can take it.” His hand that was previously holding my hands moved to my hair and he fisted it tightly, warning,”If we do this, you will be mine.” 

“Good, something I can get on board with. Now kiss me, you fool.” He pulled me in close and kissed me for a third time,lip ring pressing into my bottom lip, then he pressed his fingers to my clit, letting out a soft groan. I pulled away and breathed,”You’re killing me here, Aleister. Please, I need something more.” 

“Like what, katje? Something like-“ he pushed two fingers inside and I cried out in delight at the feeling but admitted,”No, something more! Please, just fuck me!” He grinned at me, wolffish almost, and I watched with wide eyes as he grabbed his cock through the material of his underwear, stating,”You want this cock, katje, you’re going to beg me for it.” My thighs and jaw clenched in response then I pleaded softly,”Please, please, don’t tease me. Please, I’ve thought for the last week that you were dead, please, I just need you to fuck me and tell me that it’s all gonna be okay.” 

He tugged at his lip ring with his teeth, debating on whether I had done good enough, then pulled his boxers down and threw them into a separate part of the room. With gentle hands, he spread my thighs further apart then he murmured, “Alright, katje, don’t worry. I’m not gonna leave you again, okay?” I tangled my fingers through his hair and pressed my forehead to his as I whimpered,”I just… I lost my mind when I found out that you had been compromised and I was just so scared that you were dead, I just need you, please…” 

“Shhh, little one, it’s alright now. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”he cooed, pressing the head of his cock to my entrance, my hips canting forward for more. He pressed them to the bed and warned gently,”No, be good, katje. I’ll make you come, but only on my terms. Now, come on, stay still for me.” Even in such a tender moment, I knew that Aleister had control of the situation. 

I nodded then moaned as he finally sunk all the way in. He was thick, much thicker than I was used to and it had been so long since I had been fucked properly. I tangled my hand through his hair and pulled, desperate for him to move, then he pinned my hand above my head, tangling our fingers together with a small smirk. 

“There, that’s better. Now be good for me, katje.” Finally, he began fucking me, a deep and moderate pace, not too slow thankfully. But I could see the restraint in his biceps, the ink of his tattoos rippling with his efforts. I lifted my free hand and gave a small grin then pinched his nipple, his pace changing afterwards, “Fucking brat. Just couldn’t accept the pace I set. You want fast, katje?” He slammed into me, the bed rocking with the force of his thrusts, then he slowed it down, asking, “Or so fucking slow that you’ll go out of your mind wanting your orgasm?” 

“Fast, please, I can’t take the slow, please, Aleister!” I begged, pressing my leg into his ass as a means of encouragement. He grunted and returned to his faster pace, fingers pressing upwards on my clit, which caused my hips to twist and thighs to tremble. He gave a slow, almost lazy grin then said, “My beautiful little one, so responsive. I can’t wait to tie you to the bed and blindfold you.” I gave a small laugh then replied, ”Yes, I can't wait for that either, but I swear to God, if you don’t make us come right now, I’m going to cut you.” 

His blue eyes lit up with excitement at my threat then I groaned as he kissed at my neck, murmuring, “You, a knife, and I in bed sounds like a hell of a time, katje. I’ll write that down for us to do.” I rolled my eyes and said,”While that does sound like a great idea, I still want the two of us to come.” He let out a laugh and nodded in agreement, pinching and rolling my clit between two fingers, finally pushing me to my orgasm. He groaned as he pulled out and I watched, enthralled, as he jerked off, desperate to come himself. 

With a groan, he came on my stomach, head hanging low. I licked my lips then he rolled away, wetting a washcloth in the bathroom, before returning to clean me up. He wiped timidly at the mess he made then tossed the dirty cloth in the laundry basket, curling into me. 

My eyes fluttered shut and I didn’t even realized that I was crying until I felt Aleister wipe my tears away from my face. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and murmured,”Shh now, katje. I’ve got you. I am not going anywhere, do you understand me?” I gave a timid nod then he pressed up on my chin, giving me a kiss, before Aleister stated,”Say it for me, katje, so I know you understand.” 

“You’re not going to go anywhere.” He nodded then cuddled into me before he murmured,”Well, at least rule number one wasn’t broke.” My eyes popped open at his statement then a slow grin stretched across my face, only for him to shoot me down,”If you break that rule, I’ll make sure that you won’t be able to sit, especially after we discuss limits and safe words.” I smiled and allowed myself to flutter into sleep, content filling my bones. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Come check me out on Tumblr @helplessly-nonstop! I’ve got a masterlist and everything!


End file.
